Currently, liquid crystal display devices are used in a variety of applications. In commonly-used liquid crystal display devices, each pixel is composed of three subpixels for displaying three primaries of light, i.e., red, green and blue, whereby multicolor display is achieved.
However, conventional liquid crystal display devices have a problem in that they can only display colors in a narrow range (referred to as a “color gamut”). Therefore, in order to broaden the color gamut of a liquid crystal display device, there has been proposed a technique which increases the number of primary colors to be used for displaying.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device each of whose pixel is composed of four subpixels, i.e., a red subpixel for displaying red, a green subpixel for displaying green, and a blue subpixel for displaying blue, as well as a yellow subpixel for displaying yellow. This liquid crystal display device performs multicolor display by mixing the four primary colors of red, green, blue, and yellow, which are displayed by the four subpixels.
By performing display by using four or more primary colors, the color gamut can be made broader than in the case of conventional liquid crystal display devices that use three primaries for displaying. In the present specification, liquid crystal display devices which perform display by using four or more primary colors will be referred to as “multiprimary liquid crystal display devices”, and liquid crystal display devices which perform display by using three primaries will be referred to as “three-primary liquid crystal display devices”.